


Близнецы - не просто братья

by TwincestIsForever



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: First Time, Light BDSM, M/M, POV First Person, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwincestIsForever/pseuds/TwincestIsForever
Summary: Мы вместе.Мы едины.Мы близнецы.
Relationships: Tom Kaulitz/Bill Kaulitz
Kudos: 1





	Близнецы - не просто братья

\- Том! Билл! К столу! - зовёт нас мама, и мы бежим, обгоняя друг друга, весело соперничая. За завтраком, как всегда, шумим и всячески нарушаем спокойствие. Родители недовольно смотрят на нас. Наверное, они думали, что мы будем расти тихими мальчишками, но разве ж так бывает?

Мы всегда любили играть вместе, каждую минуту нашей жизни проводили рядом. Бабушка еще тогда говорила что-то вроде "детям нельзя так часто быть вдвоём, они не смогут вырасти самостоятельными". Тогда мы не понимали значения этих странных взрослых слов, но если бы и поняли, не стали бы отдаляться. Ведь мы не просто братья.  
Мы близнецы. Нам очень повезло родиться в один день с разницей лишь в несколько минут. У нас было такое детство, о котором другим можно только мечтать: нам никогда не было скучно и одиноко, а даже если мы и ссорились, то почти сразу шли на примирение. Конечно, когда мы пошли в школу, у нас появились друзья, но никакое общение с ними не могло заменить нашего особого близнецового общения.  
У меня никогда не было секретов от Билла, а он ничего не скрывал от меня. Мы были практически идентичны и даже похожи по характеру. Но всё же я был более решителен, чем брат. Внешне нас могли отличать только родители, хотя со временем у брата стала очень заметной родинка под нижней губой. В школе к нам всегда было повышенное внимание, так как нас, близнецов, считали чем-то удивительным.  
Девчонки смотрели на нас с обожанием, а мальчишки - с завистью. У них ведь не было таких понимающих друзей! На уроках мы сидели за одной партой и, если учитель был не строгим, успевали болтать друг с другом. На переменах мы тоже не разлучались, а придя домой, бежали в свою комнату и делали уроки.  
Мне лучше давались такие науки, как математика, а Билл помогал мне с изучением языков. Без взаимной поддержки мы бы учились гораздо хуже. Но детство быстро проходит, и только подрастая, начинаешь понимать, что эта пора уже никогда не вернется. Как же мы были счастливы и беззаботны в то время!

А потом началось странное. Начался переходный возраст, и Билл понемногу отдалился от меня. К примеру, больше мы не могли принимать ванну вместе с близнецом, он стал стеснительным и закрывался там один. Я не понимал, что происходит? У нас ведь одинаковые тела, это как смотреть в зеркало.  
Глядя на брата, я думал: он - такой же, как и я. Те же самые русые волосы, карие глаза. Точно такие же губы и улыбка. Нет никаких различий: оба мы одинаково стройные, высокого роста. Даже родинки, которых немало было на моём теле, в том же самом виде были и на теле брата, кроме одной. Да и ту он старательно замазывал тональным кремом, чтобы ничем от меня не отличаться.  
Однажды я проснулся немного раньше близнеца и рассмотрел его во всех деталях, осознавая, что он - полное моё отражение. С тех пор мне больше не нужно зеркало.

\- Том, а тебе нравится кто-нибудь? - этот вопрос застал меня врасплох. Тогда я ещё не знал, что это за чувство. Почти все знакомые ребята уже завели себе девушек, а я даже ни с кем не целовался.  
\- Нет, - растерянно ответил я, пожимая плечами. Друг смотрел на меня с удивлением, а Билл почему-то отвел взгляд и смотрел в другую сторону.  
\- Странный ты, - смеется приятель. - Даже поговорить с тобой не о чем, - все разговоры парней из нашего окружения стали сводиться к отношениям, всех волновало, кто с кем целовался, а некоторых даже - кто с кем спал.  
Для меня это было как-то дико: представить, что однажды я встречу девушку, которая мне настолько понравится, что я буду с ней ходить на свидания, а потом женюсь и покину своего брата. Он ведь будет страдать без меня! А что, если он сам от меня уедет? Я очень испугался.

Дружеские шуточки переросли в насмешки надо мной и всё больше становящимся неуверенным в себе Билл, его, как и меня, пугала эта тема, хоть мы и не обсуждали это вместе, а старались больше сосредоточиться на учёбе и других важных делах.  
Мы пытались не придавать этому значения, но моё терпение лопнуло, когда здоровяк-старшеклассник посмел назвать моего брата геем. Я не очень разбирался в этом вопросе и не думал, что любить парня - это плохо, но из уст врага это звучало именно как оскорбление. Тогда я впервые по-настоящему подрался, защищая близнеца.  
Вернулся домой с разбитым носом. Родители, увы, не поняли и не поддержали нас, говоря, что драка - это не решение проблемы. Билл, конечно же, успокоил меня и поблагодарил за заботу. Мы снова стали сближаться, только теперь это происходило уже немного по-другому.

Родители сочли нас достаточно взрослыми и часто уезжали по своим делам. Мы с радостью распоряжались этим временем. Вместе готовили, гуляли, плавали в речке, неподалёку от нашего дома, несмотря на то, что мама предупреждала нас, что там нельзя купаться. Но я всегда знал, что если вдруг Билл начнёт тонуть, то я его обязательно спасу. Иначе и быть не может.  
\- А знаешь, я ведь тоже никогда не целовался, - разоткровенничался братишка, когда мы сидели в летней беседке. Хоть я и так прекрасно это знал, ведь мы редко когда проводили время вдали друг от друга.  
\- А хотел бы? - спросил я.  
\- Не знаю, наверное, я не думал об этом, - смущённо улыбнулся Билл. Я не мог понять, почему он так стесняется говорить на такую тему. Ведь мы не должны ничего скрывать от своего отражения. - Но меня достали эти придурки. Я так не хочу идти в школу, а уже совсем скоро каникулы кончатся, - погрустнел близнец.  
\- Это пройдет, - я обнял его, успокаивая. Сам не знаю, как это произошло, видимо, уже тогда нас тянуло друг к другу. Мои губы оказались в опасной близости от его губ.  
\- Не надо, Том, это неправильно... - тихо прошептал Билли, в своих мыслях я звал его так ласково, но не остановил меня. И пусть неправильно! Мы оба хотим этого, значит, мы это сделаем. Я осторожно прикоснулся к его губам, чувствуя их тепло, и нежно поцеловал свою точную копию. Медленно, нежно, но уверенно - я прекрасно понимал, что я собираюсь делать. Этот поцелуй я запомню навсегда. Он был по-детски неумелым, но искренним. Так и начала зарождаться наша любовь.

В один прекрасный вечер, целуясь с Биллом, я почувствовал, как по телу пробежало странное приятное тепло. Меня бросило в жар. Я почувствовал настоящее возбуждение и желание. Раньше такого не происходило. Конечно же, я был уверен, что близнец ощущает то же самое, значит, всё нормально.  
Оторвавшись от губ брата, я принялся целовать его шею. Не знаю, что мной двигало, но происходящее ни на миг не показалось мне ужасным и отвратительным. Мы не были геями. Мы не были натуралами. Мы просто любили друга друга, и, стоило нам подрасти, как детское невинное чувство стало перерастать уже во взрослые желания.  
Билл прижался ко мне всем телом, и я почувствовал, как в меня упирается его достоинство. Мы идентичные. Хотя давно уже не видел брата без одежды, даже случайно - он спал в другой комнате, хоть мне очень не хватало его тепла. Но сейчас мы снова были одни.  
Я и опомниться не успел, как Билл стал расстегивать мне ширинку, и я тут же повторил его действия. Мы ласкали друг друга, не чувствуя стыда. Ведь мы одинаковые. Всё происходило, как в тумане: я плохо помнил этот вечер и пришёл в себя лишь тогда, когда тело сжалось сладко-мучительной судорогой, и в тот же миг я кончил, глядя в глаза своему отражению. Мы сделали это вместе. Наш первый оргазм.

Наши отношения уже совсем-совсем не были похожи на братские. Мы больше не стеснялись друг друга и вели себя как влюбленная пара. Никогда не забуду, как Билл впервые простонал нежное "я люблю тебя" мне на ушко. Это были не просто три слова, они подарили мне столько счастья!  
Всё, что творится между нами - не игра, не эксперимент, не извращение - это наша любовь. Я был безумно счастлив, что именно со своим близнецом я познаю это прекрасное чувство. И мне не нужно было никого другого, а на чужие мнения, смешки и подколы я перестал обращать внимание.  
Пусть они думают, что у нас никогда не было отношений, что мы не способны любить. Правду знаем только мы двое, и этого достаточно.

Когда мне и Биллу исполнилось восемнадцать лет, отец подарил нам отдельную квартиру. О большем подарке мы и мечтать не могли. Теперь у нас появилась полная свобода, и мы могли не бояться быть застуканными за "неприличным делом". В тот же вечер мы собрали вещи и отправились в наш новый дом. И там мы сделали друг другу подарки, о которых давно мечтали...  
Я сидел на новом диване, закинув ногу на ногу, и неспешно попивал вино, купленное несколько часов назад. Из ванной выплыл обнажённый Билли и прошёлся передо мною, словно модель на подиуме. Во мне плескалось одно-единственное желание - обладать этим хрупким телом.  
Мы с братом никогда не обсуждали, кто из нас будет сверху, но я словно знал, что в первый раз в главной роли окажусь именно я. Ведь я старший, я всегда ощущал это, хоть разница у нас была лишь десять минут. Во мне проснулся инстинкт зверя - как только любимый подошёл ко мне, я набросился на него и повалил на диван, подминая под себя, я хотел сделать его своим. Именно сегодня. Именно сейчас.  
Я целовал его страстно, грубо, прикусил губу до крови и с наслаждением слизал красную капельку. Билл был в шоке от такого напора с моей стороны, раньше я ничего подобного себе не позволял. Я испугался, что могу причинить боль близнецу, но он не просил меня остановиться. Я бы, наверное, не смог сделать этого, даже если бы мой светлый мальчик просил об этом. Но он не произнёс ни слова.  
Я мял, сжимал и кусал его кожу, оставляя на ней свои следы. Никто не посмеет никогда прикоснуться к моему любимому. Если бы кто-то посмел увести у меня Билли, я бы убил своего соперника. Но я знаю, что моя половинка не оставит меня никогда, нас нельзя разделить.  
Вгрызаясь в красную от засосов шею, я с силой сжал набухший сосок и потянул. Близнец тихо зашипел. Убрав руку, я спустился к твёрдой бусинке и тут же обхватил её зубами. Вскрик. Мне нравились звуки, которые издавал мой близнец, и я хотел слышать их снова и снова.

Измучив брата своей лаской, я стал спускаться ниже. Делал я это нарочито медленно, надеясь услышать просьбу, но Билл только тихо вздыхал и постанывал. А я всё продолжал мучить его ожиданием. Раздвинув ноги близнеца, я с наслаждением рассматривал его. Гладенький, чистый, как чувствовал, что я захочу перейти последнюю границу именно сегодня. А может, он сам так хотел, чтобы я перешёл её?  
Я стал целовать внутреннюю сторону бедра, и Билли недовольно промычал. Не так быстро, братик, я еще не насладился предвкушением тебя. Не в силах справиться с возбуждением, он потянулся к своему достоинству, за что мгновенно получил по рукам.  
\- Придется мне ограничить твою свободу, - коварно улыбаясь, я вытащил из своих брюк ремень и связал им запястья брата. Сегодня я буду главным, а что будет завтра - решит судьба. Теперь ничто не мешало мне ласкать близнеца так, как хочу этого я. Ещё немного помучив его, я понял, что сам не выдерживаю. Мне хотелось доставить ему удовольствие...  
Я медленно водил языком по твёрдому стволу, прислушиваясь к тяжёлому дыханию брата. Втягиваю в рот головку, пробуя её на вкус. Это сводит с ума. Осторожно вбираю ствол всё глубже. Мне кажется, что любимый долго не продержится, но я не хочу, чтобы наша ночь закончилась, так и не начавшись.  
Отстраняюсь и поднимаюсь с постели, чтобы достать смазку. Я не хочу причинять сильной боли близнецу, ведь если я сделаю ему плохо, мне самому будет еще хуже. Таковы особенности нашей близнецовой связи.  
Холодными пальцами касаюсь сжатой дырочки.  
\- Билли, расслабься, всё будет хорошо, - прошу я его, и он исполняет мою просьбу. Раздвигаю ему ягодицы и проталкиваю палец внутрь. Чёрт, это даже лучше, чем я представлял. Гладкие нежные стенки плотно обхватили мой палец и попытались вытолкнуть его, но я продолжал осторожно двигать им, давая время привыкнуть к моим действиям.  
Когда сопротивление исчезло, я добавил второй, а затем и третий. Растягивал брата я долго, никуда не спеша. Я знал, что у нас еще будет возможность испробовать много всего, но первый раз должен запомниться навсегда, как нечто прекрасное, а не как сплошная боль и мучения.  
\- Т-Том... - отрывисто прохрипел близнец. Мне не нужно было других слов, я и так понимал, чего хочет мой братишка. Убрав пальцы, я улёгся на Билла и убрал влажные волосы с его лица. Глядя в потемневшие от желания глаза, я стал медленно проникать в любимого.  
Двигался я осторожно, но всё равно боли было не избежать. Близнец стиснул зубы, чтобы не заорать. Я закрыл его рот поцелуем и почувствовал что-то солёное. Это слёзы.  
\- Прости, - тихо прошептал я и стал размеренно двигаться. Боль постепенно проходила, а на смену ей пришли приятные ощущения. Билл слабо улыбнулся, глядя мне в глаза с благодарностью и любовью. Я немного изменил угол движения, и близнец с громким стоном выгнулся в спине. Вот теперь ему это нравится по-настоящему.  
С каждым движением я старался задевать небольшой комочек нервов внутри него, чтобы продлить это наслаждение. Мне было хорошо не только от своих действий, но и от его стонов, тихого, неосознанного "ещё", от того, как дрожало его тело. Мы стали одним целым.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Билли, - прошептал я, снова и снова врываясь в близнеца и растворяясь в нашем единстве. Я был на пределе, но держался как только мог.  
\- И я тебя люблю, - ответил мой самый родной и близкий человек, и мы достигли высшей точки удовольствия.  
Наше первое занятие любовью не было долгим, но оно запомнилось мне, как одна из самых ярких страниц в нашей маленькой истории. С этой ночи началась наша самостоятельная жизнь.

Вот уже несколько лет мы с любимым вместе. За это время наши отношения укрепились, стали прочнее, и никто не сможет их разорвать. О нашей тайне никто не знает, да мы и не показываем этого на людях. Но дома, когда закрыты все двери, мы можем стать, наконец, самими собой и провести время так, как нам хочется.  
Сегодня я не буду нежным, но только потому, что так хочет мой Билли. Ему иногда нужно, чтобы я был грубым, властным, а он - тихим и покорным мальчиком. Но так бывает не всегда. Просто в нас столько энергии, что её нужно выплескивать.  
В жизни сейчас всё спокойно, поэтому мы можем и немного поиграть. Но я никогда не перейду грани, не сделаю того, за что любимый мог бы меня возненавидеть. Он сам позволил себя приковать наручниками к решетчатой спинке кровати, купленной нами специально для этих целей, и покорно ждёт своего "наказания" и моей любви.  
В моих руках плётка, наше излюбленное приспособление для игр. Я всегда знаю, как и сколько ударов могу нанести. Ни больше, ни меньше. Я ни разу не нарушил договора, ведь я не могу потерять доверие близнеца - это для меня было бы слишком больно.  
\- Девять... десять... - считает дрожащим голосом Билл. Плётка рассекает воздух и опускается на раскрасневшуюся кожу близнеца. Я никогда не бил его так, чтобы надолго остались какие-то следы или, того хуже, шрамы. Наша идентичность не должна быть нарушена. Если бы у него появился шрам на теле, я бы сделал точно такой же. Ведь мы отражения друг друга.  
Отложив девайс в сторону, я приник к губам любимого и почувствовал, как бьётся его сердце в такт с моим. Мы снова становимся одним целым.

Мы вместе.

Мы едины.

Мы...

Близнецы.

Не просто братья.


End file.
